Falkner's Heart
by Suka-Kitsune
Summary: When the girl you can't stop thinking about is the last person you want to see, it's no surprise when she starts popping up where you least expect her.


**_Falkner's Heart_**

_A Pokémon Roots Companion Piece_

* * *

><p><em>Rated: T <em>

_Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Pokémon._

_Note: While this takes place in the Pokémon Roots universe, this story can stand on it's own as a one-shot._

* * *

><p>He was there for a wedding.<p>

It had come as quite a shock. He hadn't even known that Wallace and Winona were dating, but he had gotten the invitation in the mail just a month ago. Although, he was sure it was just courtesy on the part of Wallace; Winona was the one who actually wanted him there.

The bond of Flying Pokémon Masters was a strong one. Birds of a feather…as the saying went.

And Falkner was never one to ignore a feathered friend.

So he was there for a wedding.

It was being held on the shores of Lilycove City; a good in between for the residents of Fortree and Sootopolis. Although…Falkner wasn't sure if the Gym Leader turned Elite Four member still lived in Sootopolis…

Falkner had not expected to see many Gym Leaders from Kanto and Johto, but the fact that the enitre Elite Four from the Indigo Plateau showed up, had not surprised him in the least. All of the Elite would hold conferences a few times a year to discuss rules, trainers, and new applicants.

The Flying Gym Leader couldn't say that he recognized any of the Sinnoh Elite, or Gym Leaders. He'd had basically no contact with them as they were in a region that tended to do its own thing. He had already given his congratulations to the happy couple and was now at the bar.

Drinking heavily.

And it was all because of _her_.

He had come there for a wedding, and apparently _she _had as well. It shouldn't have surprised him. Her father was good friends with the Champion of the Hoenn Elite Four. And why not? He was an Elite himself.

Koga, the Poison Master.

Falkner had not even imagined that he would see her. Stupid! Of course she would be here! Not only was she a Gym Leader, but her father was friends with the groom!

Janine.

The only person on earth that had the ability to make Falkner's blood _boil_. The mere sight of her had sent blunette straight to the open bar at the hotel. He'd ordered a double of something and knocked it back in at least two gulps. The taste had not been the drink's appeal, but the fire that snaked down his throat only to coil in his stomach was more than welcome.

Really this wouldn't be a problem if they hadn't quarreled the other day. Janine had screamed that she never wanted to see him again and Falkner had been more than willing to comply.

Who needed the whiny ninja with daddy-issues anyway?

It didn't take long for Falkner to realize that _he_ did. And Janine had been avoiding him ever since. She wouldn't even answer his phone calls. Well…he was sure that she wouldn't if he did call her. Falkner had no interest in being the first to mend the hole in their friendship.

And it had been so stupid!

They were arguing about what they had always argued about. Their fathers. Janine had never even met his father, and yet she wasted no time in claiming that her father was superior in every way. Ridiculous! Koga wouldn't be able to defeat the previous Violet City Gym Leader in a match. It didn't matter how high his status as an Elite brought him.

Janine just didn't understand!

And all it had taken was a glimpse of that lengthy, pink scarf and all of the anger just took hold of him. She thought that she could get away with stepping on the Johto Gym Leader's toes. Just because of her cute face, and those sweet, amethyst eyes…

No! He didn't want to think about running his fingers through that thick, violet hair of hers…Ugh! This was why she was so frustrating! Falkner hadn't been planning on starting a fight with the Poison user, but she simply insisted on it! What he really wanted…

All Falkner wanted was to ask the brash girl out on a date.

But right when he had found the words to ask her, she had ignited his fiery temper. It just wasn't fair. He shouldn't want someone who made him so ANGRY!

But anger wasn't the only thing that she made him feel. When Janine laughed, it was as if he was being let in on something entirely precious. And when she smiled? He could swear that time stopped just to gander at her sweet face. And they could share so much!

When the two weren't harping on about who had the greatest parent, they spoke of strategy, battles, the odd run in with a strange Pokémon, and all of their shared interests.

You wouldn't think that a ninja and a bird keeper would have much in common, but you'd be wrong.

Falkner and Janine both loved to read. Full length novels to short research articles, it didn't matter. They found words enchanting.

There was nothing that Falkner loved more than to discuss a good book over coffee with Janine. It seemed that she had read everything and she always had an opinion to share. But Falkner really loved that about her.

He loved everything about her. Even the parts that made him want to tear his hair out.

Falkner scanned the room. She was sitting at a small table by herself. Her normal black ninja attire had been exchanged for a lovely, purple dress. It had loose, off-the-shoulder straps that accentuated how tiny she was. Her arms were like toothpicks. Okay, maybe not the most flattering description. They were lovely arms after all, just very thin.

The folds of the dress covered her chest and then wrapped firmly around her slender waist only to flow down her thighs in a satiny cascade of fabric. A milky white knee was visible from a side of the table, but the table cloth hid the other. A lavender boot hid Janine's toned calf from his hungry eyes.

He couldn't stop devouring her with his gaze. And she felt him watching her.

Falkner lost his breath when the amethyst eyes locked onto his lustful, sapphire gaze.

She smirked.

- -SOUL- -

Finally.

He was finally looking at her.

Janine had seen Falkner the moment that she had walked into the hotel. He looked delicious in his navy suit. It was just so, different from his traditional garb. Not that the hakama and gi didn't flatter the Flying-type Master, but the baggy clothes hid such a fine figure.

Not that she noticed of course. Because he was an idiot! And she was mad at him!

She rolled her eyes at him and looked away. Yeah, that would piss off the Johto Gym Leader. Falkner hated to be ignored. Ugh, he was just so annoying! Always insisting that _his_ father, an unknown person to her, was better than Koga! Like that was possible!

Koga was a member of the Indigo Plateau's Elite Four. That was a lot more than Falkner's nameless parent.

If only he could see sense! Then they could spend less time fighting and more time with her tongue down his throat.

Janine blushed at the thought but didn't take it back. Her mind was so bold, but her body just wouldn't listen whenever she wanted to silence the cobalt haired man with a kiss. Something about him made her nervous. And that just pissed her off even more.

She wanted to poison him with her affection until he was on the brink of feinting with love for her. Janine wanted all of Falkner, even his stupid misconceptions.

But she was just too damn stubborn to mend their feud!

"Hi, lovely."

Janine was interrupted from her thoughts by a dark, velvety voice. Tangerine eyes stared deeply into her own. She almost jumped at the proximity of Sidney, the Dark-type Master of the Hoenn Elite, to her face.

"Hello." She squeaked out. A red blush dusted her cheeks at the crack in her voice. What was she? A fourteen-year-old?

Sidney didn't seem to notice. His crimson mohawk bobbed as he bowed his head and put a hand to his heart.

"I didn't expect to see such a beautiful woman here all on her lonesome." Sidney smiled dashingly and extended a hand.

Janine gingerly reached out her and made to shake the man's hand, but Sidney was too quick for her. He had grasped her digits, twisted so that her palms were face down, and kissed the back of her hand.

This had surprised Janine so much that she jumped, dislodged her chair and started to fall.

Training kicked in and she twisted, hit the ground with a roll and was up once more. But one thing she hadn't counted on was her heeled boots. She had just reached an upright position when there was a loud _snap_.

This time, she wasn't prepared to catch herself.

- - ZEPHYR - -

It was when the Dark Elite, Sidney, had started talking up Janine that Falkner began to move. As soon as he stood up the world went a little…unsteady. But he was fine; and so he walked swiftly to the small table that the Poison Master occupied, only bumping in to one or maybe two chairs on the way.

When Sidney dared to kiss Janine's hand Falkner lost it. He sped up, only a few feet away from the pair. He was so close, but he wasn't prepared when Janine fell.

His heart skipped a beat as the Poison Master lost her balance. She was falling, and then she was right in front of him.

Janine's shinobi instincts had not failed her and she maneuvered herself into a controlled fall. Seeing her roll on the ground in such a lovely dress made Falkner smile. The fear at her fall left him in an instant. She was standing up facing away from the Flying Master, and Falkner was about to touch her shoulder to see if she was alright when he heard something break by his feet.

Before he could look down Janine was crumpling to the floor. It was pure reflex that led him to reach out and grab her.

She was in his arms, clutched tight to his chest. His pulse was quick and he was sure that sweat was even now seeping through his clothing. A reaction to the surprise that had filled him. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She had tilted her head back to look up at him. Pupils inside of fuchsia eyes were dilated with the fright of a near fall, but they still met his with the ferocity that consumed and embodied Janine.

Falkner took a deep breath, and then asked her, "Are you alright?"

It was a simple question. It deserved a simple answer. Instead, Janine burst into tears. Then, she rocketed out of his embrace and punched him full on the mouth.

"You idiot, Falkner!" Tears still ran unchecked down the woman's cheeks. Sidney, ever so quietly, left the two to their would-be quarrel.

Falkner had his hand pressed to where Janine had socked him. He looked completely out of sorts. "What the hell was that for?", he hollered at her.

The woman with the lavender tresses just crossed her arms, sniffed once more and glared at him.

The cobalt haired man was left in utter confusion. All the feelings of anger at Janine had disappeared when Sidney had arrived, and when she had fallen, he had only felt a concern for her safety. He hadn't done or said anything that should have enraged her to the point of striking him.

Falkner was confused, and a confused Falkner was an emotional and upset Falkner.

He made a move to step towards her but Janine put up a hand. "No, no Falkner, what do you think you are doing? You haven't spoken to me in over a week! You can't go around and protect me when I'm so mad at you! How-", here Janine broke off and she looked at him in anguish. "how can you be so nice? God, I'm such a bitch! I shouldn't have hit you, I'm so sorry, but you looked at me so sweetly. When you asked me if I was alright, it was like we had never argued. It just made me so mad. I'm sorry, are you-" Janine's rambling speech was cut off as grabbed one of her wildly waving arms and pulled her against his chest.

"You talk too much." As an afterthought he added, "But that's nothing new."

Janine laughed. "We never say the right things, do we?"

Falkner shook his head. "No, we don't. We could start all over again, but where's the fun in that?"

The woman smiled and then, hesitantly, brought a hand to his cheek, pulling him down. "Close your eyes, and don't you dare say a word.", she warned him, with promises of violence in her voice.

The Flying Master did not heed a single word. With eyes wide opened he put hands on her back, pressing in and arching her spine. "I've never let you tell me what to do before, why start now?"

He cut off her reply with a kiss. Well, he cut off most f her reply. What was left was just Janine mumbling angrily against his lips. Falkner retracted and sighed.

"Are you going to shut up and enjoy this or not?", he asked frustratedly.

Janine rolled her eyes. "I've had better kisses." She said evasively.

Falkner shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if you could let me finish we'd fix that." He fixed Janine with a look. In it was annoyance mixed with affection.

She sighed. "Only if you'll quit whining." This time, she initiated the touching of lips.

It wasn't special. A little cool, slightly wet, but both of them smiled at the feeling of the one they loved. Maybe after a thousand kisses, they'd eventually get to the formula that led to that one special kiss, but for now, all they could do was practice.

- - MARSH - -

"Thank you, Sidney. You were perfect."

A woman with long ink black hair and rose tinted eyes smiled appraising at the Dark Elite. He grinned. "Nothin' to it, Sabrina, but, how did you know?"

Sabrina smiled a mysterious smile. "How indeed."

Sidney laughed at this. "I should have known better. I really am glad that you decided to come, I had heard from a little bird that you weren't planning on showing your pretty face at all." He winked roguishly at her.

The Psychic Master tilted her head. "Maybe it was because _I_ heard that you weren't going to Dark-en the doorstep of this fine establishment."

The man pulled a chair up to the small table the woman was sitting at. He sat down and leaned close to her. "Well, it's a good thing we were here. Else the kids wouldn't have had the chance to cause such a stir." He nodded to Falkner and Janine.

Both were bright red and trying to explain themselves to a frowning Clair.

"I suppose it is. Sidney, have you ever had the chance to battle a Psychic Master?", Sabrina inquired, very casually.

A frown spread across Sidney's face as he considered this. "I suppose you would count Will as a Master, wouldn't you?"

This made Sabrina laugh. "You aren't fond of him?"

Sidney shook his head. "I like him fine enough, but he is a bit eccentric. I did battle him though. I'm from Cherrygrove and I did the badges and Elite Four thing. I made it to Lance and he destroyed me." Sidney told her with a small smile. "But Will was no trouble. Psychic can do nothing to my dark beauties." He winked at her.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that challenge some day."

They both looked at the young couple that were now leaving the hotel together, arm in arm.

"Someday very soon."

- - SOUL - -

"Clair is terrifying! How have you managed to stay in the same League as her?" Janine asked Falkner in a squeaky voice as they walked out of the hotel.

Falkner didn't look scared after than run in with Clair, just extremely embarrassed. "She's not so bad, and it's not like she lives in Violet."

"I suppose, but still. It's not like she needs to dictate out lives to us!" Janine was all fire.

It was all Falkner could do to cool her down. "She just told us to be careful if we- if we choose to date."

Janine's eyes widened. "Choose to? Aren't we?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

A grin spread across Falkner's face. "I guess we are." He took Janine's arm and looked around him.

The sun was shining brightly, and Lilycove was bustling with the activity of its residents. A beautiful young woman was standing quite close to him and if he wanted, he could kiss her. It was quite a wonderful day.

A wonderful day for a wedding.

* * *

><p>Hello, this is just a one-shot companion piece to Pokemon Roots. I wrote this a while ago but I'm just putting it up now. It's un-beta'd as I'm in the market for a new editor. Hopefully it's not too error filled.<p>

If this was enjoyable please let me know, I haven't written in a while and could use some motivation

-Suka


End file.
